Witching Hour
by Youjustdontgettit
Summary: What if Rosalie never agreed to help Bella save her daughter? What if the Cullens found a way to destroy the 'killer fetus' before learning that Renesmee wouldn't kill Bella? What if two families were ripped apart due to one terrible mistake?
1. Preface

Witching Hour

_Preface:_

**_Bella_**

"No!" I screamed clawing at the bloodstained sleeves of his shirt. "Please Edward! Please, I'll

do anything!" My stomach shook as I cried making it harder for him to place the blade onto

my abdomen without injuring me. I didn't care, I would go through this everyday if it meant

my baby would live. I'd die and spend the rest of eternity in Hell for all I cared just as long as

it meant my E.J. would live.

"Carlisle ." Edward choked, the way he looked at me when he said it made me feel as

though he thought I should be feeling sorry for him.

"Yes?" My father-in-law replied in a low whisper.

"Could you give her another dose of morphine?" At that I started to struggle, but it was all

in vain; my husband and his father simply gave me pitiful looks in reply to my fevered shreiks

of terror. "Don't do it. Don't murder our child, Edward! I'd rather die-" The Morphine silenced my words but

before the world of burning took place inside my heart, I swore I would never, ever forget that the people I

trusted with my own life, let my baby die.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-**  
><strong><em>Bella<em>**

"What is it my sweet?" Asked a voice that could have been mistaken of one of a God's.

My smile was vacant but it still let the being know that I'd acknowledged his question. "A

memory."

My shiver replied to his feathery touch. I was hit with a burst of pleasure at this, Aro was

more than a dear friend that had saved me from the dark that had eaten away my soul and

nursed the wounds that the Cullens had inflincted. When I thought about what- if I had my

way, that is- could become of my feelings, it made me want to erupt with delight

But deep in my unbeating heart, I knew that Aro would stay ever-faithful to his wife,

Didyme and I would never want to destroy the little santuary he had set up for himself. I

sighed.

"May I ask what about, my friend?" Though his tone of voice didn't pry, his curiosity was

obviously overpowering him.

"The Cullens." I spat the words, they were monsters and they knew it.

Aro's soft brow furrowed, "what about our dear Esme ? She stayed faithful to you, did she

not?"

At that I gave a sarcastic snort. "She is no longer a Cullen. She resumed her Maiden name."

"What about that Jacob you spoke of? You cannot entirely blame them for something

caused by another."

"Jacob was just one man, Aro. In fact, not even that; he was a boy. A seventeen year old

boy. They followed his lead like misguided baby ducks. I will not forgive him for his part in..."

My words were drained from my minds almost instantly after I'd thought them.

"Bella?" He seemed to know the reason for my calling him here; this conversation was not

simply coincidential.

"I have to leave, Aro. You know my shelter here was simply temporary."

His soft brows lifted into his hair. "I assumed that after twenty-one years in the Volturi

gaurd that your mind had been changed."

My laugh was, as always, flat. "Well, it seems you are wrong."

"It seems. But what of your relatives here? Your father, and Esme ?"

I sighed, I knew this wouldn't be easy. That was one of the reasons I stayed in the first

place. "They can stay if they choose. All that I know is this is not my home; it never was and

never will be. I am sorry to disappoint, my friend."

He smiled,"there is no need to be sorry. You young ones find your way back to Volterra

eventually."

"I may not return, Aro." I sighed, his words were so hopeful and yet I didn't even know

what may become of the search I was planning. I didn't know what I wanted, nor where I

was going.

"In that case..." His voice trailed off, I stared at him as his arms came around me.

"Oh yes," I breathed against his soft lips, "_yes_."

He pressed me against the wall, "will _this_ make you stay, my sweet?"

"Yes-" I was cut off by a loud, girly shreik. Our embrace had split faster than it had begun.

"No!" A woman was leaning against the ancient arch for breath as she screamed in horror.

Ringlets of midnight hair was piled high and regal upon her shaking head. Her crimson eyes

were wide with torment. A silky black dress swam down her body, cupping the sharp curves

like a greedy lover. Her breath was coming in fast jagged breaths like she was undergoing

some sort of intense pain. I'd know this woman anywhere; Didyme.

**A/N: Hi, I'd just like to say that I'd really like it if you reviewed my story. Because then I **

**could find out who you are so that I can read & review yours in return.**

**Thanks,**

**youjustdontgettit**


	3. Sorry AN

_**A/N:**_

_Hiya,_  
><em>Sorry for the whole Chapterpreface mix up. I was hgaving some small technical difficulties..._  
><em>But not to fear! I've managed to work it all out!<em>  
><em>thanks for reading,<em>  
><em>youjustdontgettit<em>


	4. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2-  
><em>**

**_Edward_**

It was hard to move on. Move on knowing that the thing you had put the thing you held

more dear to you than your own life had been broken apart by her own good. I was greedy

I should have let her be; but I had to end the pain she endured. It was torture, seeing her

there, nurturing a mutant; a monster. It had to be killed, but by ending the hybrid I'd

murdered my wife's soul. I knew it when she woke up, when I looked into her eyes- eyes that

seemed to have a swarm of live fireflies swimming inside them- she was gone. No Bella

Swan. No mrs. Cullen. She told me I'd killed her and that if I ever touched her again she'd

end me. I followed her instructions and never forgot that dreaded day. That day I lost a

mother and a wife. My family will never again be able to rebuild the detruction that took

place the day the fetus was killed.

It was not for the best. In a way we were lost without my 'child'.

**_Bella_**

"We're being watched. Can you feel it?" My father asked, his crimson eyes strained with

obvious angst. I had let him become one of my kind just a few days after waking. He and

Esme's loyalty was what kept me sane all these years. _Almost._

I sighed,"no. But I trust your judgement, it's not paranoia."

Esme's soft golden eyes scanned the trees, "I agree with Bella."

I felt the gound shake under heavy footsteps, something the human senses would never

detect; I smiled with bitter resentment at the memories. _He_ had never wanted me to learn,

_he_ wanted me to stay uneducated: a sad, naive adolescent in love with a liar and an arrogant

traitor.

As my haze of fresh hate slowly faded from my cloudy veiw I realised that Charlie was right;

we _were_ being followed.

All three of us turned towards the shape that loomed above us. It's snarl seemed to echo

through the night; we stared, unknowing and for the first time in more than twenty-one

years, fearful.

**Hi,**

**I'd really like it if whoever is reading this could reveiw! Thanx! **

**BTW, If you reveiw either one of my stories, I will totally reveiw you back...**

**xx**

**youjustdontgettit**


	5. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3-_**  
><strong><em>Bella<em>**

It looked more humungous than an elephant, but soon dropped to it's knees and

whimpered; a wolf.

Charlie hissed, horror danced across his face, making an angry display of colour. Esme let

out a breath of silent releif: we could beat the 'shifters. I rose from my crouch to smirk at

the once familiar beast.

"We don't have our _mind reader_ anymore. You might want to change so that you can tell us

what is going on."

It stared at me with a dumbfounded expression on it's distorted face before recovering

from my unexspected boldness before obeying my orders.

"Bella."

It wasn't a question and I didn't answer, I simply avoided looking at the thing whilst it

regained it's human thoughts.

"Jacob Black."

I swivelled around to face my father. "_Impossible_."

Esme's voice was nervous, "he's right, Bella. Look." It sounded stupid, but this thought barely occured

to me anymore. For almost nineteen human years I had relied on sight, so it was irrational

to continue to disgard my other empowered senses. I had learnt to travel using anything but my eyes; it was a much less

painful way of life. Of course, I did use my eyes when I wasn't travelling, but sight -as I had

learned many, many years ago- triggered _memories_: things a vampire had too many of

already.

"Hey, Bells."

I turned to stare at the face I had once loved. It had matured, but hadn't aged. "We aren't

lovesick teenagers, anymore _Jacob_." My voice was barely human and my face was cold.

"Why are you here? I never wanted you around, that feeling hasn't changed."

He sighed and bowed his head. "Yeah. Look I know this isn't easy for you, but-"

"Not easy for me? An understatement, don't you think, Jacob? Tell me was it easy for you

watching that baby kill me from the inside out? Wait, I already know you feel about _that_,

don't I, Jacob! Because that little 'monster' was soon nipped in the bud, _wasn't_ it?"

A solemn tear ran down his russet cheek as each syllable hit him like a rock. I snarled and

walked closer. "It was your idea, wasn't it? Kill her baby and I, it's mother, will love you

back? You weren't the brightest crayon in the box, were you Jacob?"

"I...it was...I'm so sorry Bella."

"_Sorry_. You teamed up with my husband -the one person in the world that you truly hated-

and a dozen other vampires to kill a _child."_

"I know. I can't describe the pain I go though everyday: when I wake up and see you there,

screaming..." His voice faded as he looked into my eyes. I almost felt sorry for him.

"What do you want?"

He flinched at my tone, "A bunch of bad stuff has happened in Forks recently...we need you, Bella." He turned to acknowledge the others, "and Esme and

Charlie."

"What type of things?" Esme asked, her curiosity was drowned by her angst.

Jacob gulped,"Edward is dead."


	6. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4-_**  
><strong><em>Jacob<em>**

I watched the meaning of my words melt into her. I stared into her porcelaine features,

searching for any traces of emotion. I found nothing. Behind her Esme choked in horror, her

undead chest drowned with silent tears; Charlie simply gasped, then gazed towards his

daughter, with as much disbeleif as I.

Finally, Bella moved. Her mettalic eyes looked towards the horizon, avoiding any form of

contact. "What a shame; he was my soulmate." Though her voice was solemn, it held no

fragment of mournfulness or, in fact, any form of concern or interest.

Esme wailed harder for her child, and for the first time in my life I felt sorry for the Cullens.

**_Bella_**

I simply froze. Many rogue thoughts flew across my mind's eye, completely wild. They all

chose two main paths: what if it's a trick Edward devised to reclaim me as his PROPERTY? or

What if it's completely true and Forks has become some sort of Hellhole?

I went with the first.

"And why would that make me want to return to Forks? To console the Cullens for the loss,

like the so kind did with me? Or to go thank the bitch that murdered him?" In less than an

instant I was sorry for my cruel words. I turned to see Esme's face almost rip in torment for

her son's death.

"Please don't Bella. I know what he did to you, but I am-and always will be-his mother."

She turned her liquidated pupils torwards mine, begging me for understanding. "Nothing will

ever change that."

Jacob interrupted our conversation, "that is why you should come back. Cos' you guys are

like, some sort of little coven now aren't you?" He was obviously smug, but he daren't show

me, due to the situation and our hate for him.

Charlie coughed in a nervous manner,"I think we should go back, Bells." I realised that he

hadn't even seen Forks since he was human...I sank in to a buried memory.

"_You can't leave me, Bells! I know you've changed and all, but I'll never stop loving you. If_

_you leave me again, I think I'd die; it sounds stupid, I know, but I love you so much. I don't_

_want to be alone._"

I turned to him, he gagged at my crimson eyes as if my pained scrutiny burned him. "_Tell me Dad, could you continue to love these eyes?_"

I watched him gulp as he searched through his jumbled human mind for the correct words,

"_I will do anything in my power if it means we can be together_."

Before I could stifle my reaction, I had my cold arms around him, "_so be it_."

He didn't even flinch when I sank my teeth into his soft, delicate skin.

"Then it's settled. Jacob, this better be good." I said, bracing myself for the worst.


	7. Chapter 5

**_Author's note: Hey, sorry that I haven't posted in a while, but I've been swamped lately! Enjoy :)_**  
><strong><em>P.S If you really do know your Twilight, you'll see that Didyme isn't Aro's wife, she's married to Marcus, but you'll soon realise why if you noticed that ;)<em>**  
><strong><em>xx<em>**

**_Chapter 5_**

Esme was still crying. I understood, even though Edward had been a grown man and not her

biological son, she had known him for all that time, nurtured him...I had never gotten the

chance to see my little son...I snarled at thought memory of how they had all brutally

murdered my baby.

I swerved, we'd been running for approximately 12 hours, it was dark and I could feel the

soft rain agsinst my skin, I could feel my skin cool with the decrease in temperature although

it was nothing close to uncomfortable.

Jacob skidded on all fours behind me, Esme stopped choking andd Charlie gave her an

awkward pat on the back. I turned and stared into his deep chestnut eyes, darkening with

fear. "Tell me why I shouldn't just jump youb right here, you stupid mongrel!" Jacob ducked

his head in thought before pointing his nose in the direction on Charlie and Esme. He looked

back at me in hope that it would be enough to keep me from attacking him.

I heard myself hiss without mercy, ready to spit some terrible insult into the wolf's face but

Esme-suddenly beside me-touched my arm in silent protest, "please Bella. They're my

children."

I sighed. I didn't want to see my old home, but it would be too selfish to deny my friends of

what they had let behind twenty-five years ago. It had recently occured to me that after

returning to Forks, I would see again everyone that I had known at the age of seventeen and

they would be older, they would recognise what type of monster I had let myself become. I

imagined their haggared faces wracked with fear at my perfect and ageless face. It disgusted

me, yet something told me that I needed to go


	8. Chapter 6

_**chapter 6**_

_**Bella**_

I stepped off of the plane and looked around me. It was dark still, something I was relieved

about. Despite the fact that I was probably barely recognisable from my old form, I didn't want

anyone to see me, it would bring back old memories. Memories that I did not want

blackening my scruntinisingly organised mind. Although I had not seen it in over twenty-five

years, I knew that Forks looked exactly the same. I heard Charlie and Esme gasp in shock,

approving my unspoken theory.

"So where do we go from here, Jacob?" As a human, I had always expected my vampiric

voice to be sweet and tinkling like Alice's yet, as it rang throught the night like ice, I realised

that it was hard and low like a charming growl being emitted from my fiery throat.

Before answering, Jacob yawned and cracked his knuckles, an action and sound that made my stone

flesh retch. I realized that I despised the boy. This had nothing to do with his personality. The

long journey from Italy had given me time to arrange my tumultuous thoughts, something

that had let to forgiveness. However, as I pondered through my old and murky feelings, back when

I had been a stupid eighteen year-old girl, obsessed with a man who

had emotionally detached himself from her, I found that I hated Jacob because he was an

unchanged, living symbol of everything I wished to forget about my old life. My weaknesses.

Almost at the exact instant that Jacob had opened his mouth, a sleek black limousine

sporting shiny tinted windows skidded to a halt beside us. It was for our small group, that

was unmistakable. The airport was silent and desolate, something I found odd, even at

midnight, but of course, Forks had never been a tourist attraction.

The door opened and the prominent scent of other vampires drifted through the air

towards us. Charlie hissed, his deep red eyes fixated on the figures sliding out of the car.

This was only one scent that I truly recognized and did not feel hatred towards. Her long

blonde hair fell in a swift plait over her shoulder as she turned to look at me, to see me

again. I sucked in a breath of air and exhaled. My throat was burning, begging me to feed,

but I just wanted to see my old family again. To talk to them. To let them know that I no

longer needed to be 'protected' by murderers.

"Bella." The word was choked with what I realized were dry tears, but before I could

respond, her eyes had lifted the a figure behind me and Esme had ran to her, embracing her whilst

crying silently. Esme always had been the heart of the group, in our eyes. I heard Charlie

chuckle under his breath as he watched her, I bit my lip and wondered why he did so, repressing a smile.

Esme was muttering sweet nothings to her daughter to which Rosalie responded with a

tight, emotional hug that lifted her from the ground. Rosalie whispered her mother's name

with a cracked, shaky voice that barely resembled the soft shimmer that I remembered it to

be. Their greeting was broken apart by the almost painful groan of an explosion in the

distance. There were yells of anguish from a few miles away, coupled with screams of

terror. One of the Cullens from inside the car gave a tinkling whimper, "get in, they're

coming!"

_**Hey guys I'm soso orry I haven't posted in ages but I will again soon, I've gotta admit they probably won't be consistent becuase I'm starting my GCSE's and I've been so busy in the past year but I'm gonna try to update as soon as possible and the more you review and message me asking for updates the more I will :3 love you guys xxx**_


End file.
